bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariake Hachimitsu
Ariake Hachimitsu (有り明け蜂蜜, Nectar of the Lingering Moon) is the manifestation of Mūbiki's "guilt" and a member of the Setsudan. She was shaped in the likeness of Mūbiki's wife after she passed away and is noted to be the one of the most distant members of the Setsudan, often wandering on her own without any connection to the rest of the group. Appearance Ariake's general appearance is that of a Japanese high school student - she is presented that way because those were the times Mūbiki and his wife were the happiest. Ariake appears as a young woman with long silver-blond hair commonly worn in two braids reaching until her hips and a pair of bangs framing her face. Her frame is quite slim, despite her sizable bust. Her eyes are a deep brown and she is mostly shown wearing a standard Japanese school uniform. Ariake is noted for having a very serious and calm expression at all times, contrasting the more emotionless or even sad features the other members of the Setsudan. This is probably due to her more independent way of living. During certain situations, such as when travelling through , she has been donning more traditional clothes, such as kimono and hakama, as to blend more in with the masses. She always returns to her school uniform though, probably as this was the way Mūbiki envisioned her during her creation. Personality After their daughter passed away, Mūbiki and his wife started to drift apart. Mūbiki became immersed in a selfish desire to avenge the death of his daughter and eventually fell into a depression when he realized there was no one to target really, abandoning his wife completely in her own sadness. When his wife eventually died herself, Mūbiki recognized his mistakes and blamed himself for completely forsaking Ariake and the love he felt for her. From this guilt a creature was born, sharing her name and appearance with the love of all of Mūbiki's lives but being dissimilar in every other aspects. It should be noted that Ariake is unique among the Setsudan in that she has adopted the name of the person she represents. Mūbiki refers to Ariake as a "twisted, sick version" of what his wife once was, and he despises her and himself for creating her. On the other hand, he cannot bring up the courage to look her into the eyes or have a proper conversation with her, because she is a reminder of how he drove his own wife into her death through pure egoism. Although Ariake possesses the instinct to protect Mūbiki, seeing how she is a part of his emotions and his soul, this doesn't translate in any of her conscious actions. She travels on her own, separated from the other members of the Setsudan and the only thing she still shares with Mūbiki is their journey through the circle of reincarnation. Like most members of the Setsudan, Ariake appears rather cold and emotionless to any outsider, as she was born from negative feelings. Because she functions as an individual entity rather than as a subordinate to Mūbiki, her day-to-day actions are notably more self-oriented than any other member of the Setsudan. Still, she rarely if ever engages in contact with others that is not combat-related and simply ignores most people that try to approach her with friendly intentions. Despite the fact that Lil is her daughter in a metaphorical sense, she does not seem to particularly care about her or vice versa. Their interactions are uncommon, if ever, and mostly travel through Mūbiki. Her evolved self-consciousness causes Ariake to have a more developed array of emotional states, although all of them lie in the negative spectrum. At often times, she appears melancholic, as if she was reminiscing the good times the person she was created to represent had experienced. Because she is an assembly of guilt and sadness looking like Mūbiki's former wife, but not actually his wife, she does not possess any sort of romantic feelings for him. Still, it is hinted that there is no particular animosity with her - it is Mūbiki's conscience that forces her to live her lives in a secluded manner. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Arms Mastery Sōzatenkei (惣社天啓, Thousand-Gods Shrine Oracle): Through collecting a mass of her own outside her body and molding it into a specific shape, Ariake is able to create any sort of weapon she wants. Theoretically, there are no limits to the parameters of each individual weapons, although it is clear Ariake prefers to create short-ranged weapons as opposed to long-range or artillery. There is virtually no limit to the amount of weapons she can create, allowing her to treat them as disposable. These weapons are able to be used by anyone who picks them up, although they will dissipate over time when they are out of range of Ariake's . Ariake can also create more trivial objects, such as clothing, cutlery or furniture, although this does not apply to things she does not fully know the composition off, such as technology or instruments. Although composed of , the created objects only appear to be in this state for a few seconds before converting into the resource they would normally be made off, whether this would be metal, wood or a precious element. .]] : Kenbu Master: Sensetukon Master: Trivia *Ariake's appearance is based off Irene from the Zen Martial Arts Academy series. Category:Character